


Silent Song of the Siren | NSFW

by EleanoraGoesRogue (EleanoraWrites)



Series: Klance | NSFW [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Deaf Keith (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Keith (Voltron)-centric, M/M, Masturbation, Mild Smut, POV Keith (Voltron), Siren Lance (Voltron), Slow Burn Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2021-01-02 17:43:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21165599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EleanoraWrites/pseuds/EleanoraGoesRogue
Summary: Based on an unfinished AU Klance story where Lance is a Siren and Keith a partly deaf human calledSilent Song of the Sirencurrently posted on myInstagram.Also inspired byRushireart created based on this story.Check it outhere.





	Silent Song of the Siren | NSFW

**Author's Note:**

> First published on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/kogane_mc/status/1184547967103045634?s=19).

Keith watches as Lance crawls from the water to the sand on the shore. He stares wide eyed as the siren's expression shift to something mischievous, a glint of seduction bursting Keith's skin into goosebumps. 

He can't hear but Lance's lips aren't shy to the words they proclaim and Keith feels heat pool in his gut. _ I want you, _ they say _ , I want you so bad. _

Lance is so close now Keith can see the tiny droplets of water clinging to his eyelashes. Freckles dot his cheeks, a soft blush adorning that beautiful face and Keith is too lost on those unfathomed eyes to notice what Lance is doing. Only when he feels the shiver run down his spine does he realises the way Lance is touching him; purposefully, intimately.

Fingers find their way inside Keith's shirt, exploring the skin there, pinching a sensible nipple that has Keith closing his eyes at the sudden burst of feelings that course through him. Heat, too much heat consuming his body, his gut twisting pleasantly at the novelty. 

He feels Lance's lips against his ear, silent words breathed out in a whisper and Keith doesn't need to read his lips to know what he's saying. He feels them coiling in his loins and he welcomes the way Lance bites his earlobe, a stifled groan grating on the back of Keith's throat.

Lance's hands roam freely over his chest, his fingernails scraping lightly on each dip and curve of his muscles which elicits a moaning complain from Keith. It only seems to encourage Lance further and he kisses, bites, licks his neck, a bruise forming on that pale skin. 

He moves around Keith, leaving trails of wet kisses in his wake as he comes to stand behind him, hands still scorching Keith's skin.

_ I want you, _ comes the echo of Lance's previous words and they send Keith into a spiral of arousal, of such desire that makes him lean back against Lance's chest, exposing his neck to further love bites. 

And Lance complies.

He complies to much more than that; in the haze of Lance's lips on his skin, Keith feels Lance's hand circle his stomach, dangerously close to where his dick throbs inside his pants, agonisingly waiting to be free. 

He feels his body shift, feels Lance taunt him lightly as a chuckle reverberates through him, sipping into Keith's backs. And Lance's fingers pull at his pants painstakingly slow. Keith is bordering on the desperate now and grabs Lance's wrist, feels the pulse there quicken and lets out a long-suffering breath. 

"Need you," he manages to say, the words raspy in his throat. He tilts his head back so it rests against Lance's shoulder and guides his hand down, down to his hard dick. The moment Lance's fingers grab him, Keith wheezes. "Touch me!"

And Lance's hand begins to jerk him off slowly. Keith arches his back against him, feels Lance's other hand come up his chest to play with his nipple and heat and pleasure is all he sees. 

His breath becomes laborious with each pump of Lance's hand, with each pinch on his nipple, with each bite on his neck, with each lick of Lance's tongue against his skin. And as sensation of total ecstasy envelops him, Keith's fingers find their way to Lance's hair and pull ever so slightly. 

Lance's breath against his skin is hot and wet and Keith didn't need his hearing to know what he was saying. He feels it as the twist in his dick builds up, as his hands try to find a support for the oncoming waves of pleasure, clinging to Lance's arm as he keeps jerking him off.

But then sensation is gone and Keith feels a momentary disappointment wash over him, breath stuck on his throat. But things move so fast and suddenly Lance's support is gone from behind him and he's pushed down to the sand. 

Lance hovers on top of him, eyes gleaming with wicked pleasure. 

"I want to taste you," he says and the words makes Keith grunt as a new desperate wave of arousal throbs in his dick. 

Lance then kisses him, hard and tongue demanding and Keith can't do anything else but return it with the same ardent want. It's a battle, teeth biting lips and letting groans escape in hot panting and Keith wants so much more.

Lance kisses his jaw, neck, collarbone, leaves hickeys in his wake as his mouth and tongue lick their way down again… 

Down…

And down…

"Lance!"

Keith's hips buck up impulsively as Lance takes him in, mouth so delicious Keith can't control his grunts of utter pleasure. He peeks at Lance and the sight only makes his dick throb and his arousal spike up further; Lance's head bobs up and down the length of his dick, taking him entirely in his mouth and the way he twists his tongue around him is so divine Keith almost comes. 

Lance flutters his eyes to him, staring unashamedly at him as he pulls Keith's dick out and gives the head a slow, tantalising lick. He gives Keith a lopsided naughty grin.

Keith's head falls back in the sand with a loud moan and Lance is back to sucking him, to blowing him with that delicious mouth of him and Keith is so close…

So _ close _. 

"La-Lance," he rasps as his fingers thread through Lance's hair and grip it just to hold onto something. He wheezes, "I-I'm coming-"

Keith's hips buck with each movement, thrusting in when Lance pulls out and before he knows it, he's fucking Lance's mouth. And Lance lets him, lets him set the pace and welcomes each thrust with a moan of his own that reverberates around Keith's dick.

"I'm com-aaahh," with one last thrust deep into Lance's mouth, Keith comes. 

He's too high in his orgasm but he still feels Lance's throat constrict and swallow all of him, pulling him out and giving one last pump to have every single drop out of him.

As he comes down from his orgasm, he feels Lance crawl to his side, his hands turning his face towards him. 

"Keith?" he feels the name against his ear and blinks his eyes open.

Through the haze in his mind, Keith sees a smirk on those plump lips that just blew him. And said lips are suddenly on his, this time soft and gentle. He can taste himself on Lance's tongue and it makes him moan as he wraps his arms around Lance's shoulders and brings him closer to deepened the kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading 🤗
> 
> If you liked this fic, please leave some kudos and/or a comment. I'll be eternally grateful.
> 
> If you wish to read more of my content, follow my [Instagram](https://instagram.com/eleanoramckogane?utm_source=ig_profile_share&igshid=1m70cqnbtk7sg) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/kogane_mc?s=09) (please, only follow me on Twitter if you're **+18**) to keep up to date with all brand new content 💜
> 
> _Xoxo Ellie_


End file.
